Get It Right
by sierraquinn
Summary: Bella has a drunken one night stand with a mysterious green-eyed boy at her school which changes her life forever. Will her boyfriend ever find out? He has too sooner or later in the next 9 months right..?  ExB and a little JxB AH. HIATUS
1. Unexpected

Hey guys! So I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing. I've read stories but have been too shy to post my own, but here it is. I don't have a beta so it is a bit sloppy, but I hope you enjoy it!

~quinn

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does. I only own the plot line.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_What have I done? Wish I could run, away from this ship going under.._

* * *

><p>She stood in the bathroom at Forks General Store as she awaited a life changing answer. She ran a small hand through her brown locks, a bad habit she had picked up.. The small white stick sat on the dirty wall sink and her time was almost up. She started pacing back and forth, or well as much as she could walk in the small space. She couldn't help but wonder how he would react. <em>What would he say if and when she told him? What if she never told him?<em>

There was so much going through her head that she felt dizzy, but maybe that was just the morning sickness. Pulling out her cellphone she checked the time, and she had definitely been standing there for more then 10 minutes and she didn't want people to get suspicious. She grabbed the test quickly and saw the answer falling to her knees. She wanted to cry.. but the tears wouldn't come to her eyes.

_Was she in shock? Why couldn't she cry?_

Her mouth felt dry and she quickly snapped the test in half and ripped up the tiny box it came in and scrunched up her nose and she grabbed the garbage on top of the trash bin and hid the test underneath it. Just in case. After quickly washing off her hands she pulled out her cellphone again and paused.

She didn't want to walk the 4 miles home feeling this sick and in the pouring rain. _Who could she call?_ There was multiple people and extended contact lists on her phone because she knew everyone in Forks and some in Seattle, Port Angeles and even had some friends out on the reserve. Who was here for her now though? Was there anyone she could lean on in her time of need? Not likely. She disregarded her fake life for now and her fingers swiftly typed in the number she knew off by heart. The one she knew would connect her to the one person in her life she could talk to and the one who would always answer.

"Hello?" He answered groggily as if he just woke up at four in the afternoon.

"Edward.." Bella let out a shaky breath as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked quickly, sounding aware.

"I need you to pick me up." She demanded quickly telling him where she was he ended the call.

Bella quickly left the washroom and with her hood up walked towards the exit. Standing outside in the rain but under the safety of the awning above, she scanned the parking and just through the heavy sheet of rain saw his car pull in. It was old and rusty and all he could afford, but seeing it made her smile, and as he pulled up she jumped in quickly.

He never said a word, as if he was expecting her to talk, but that wasn't unusual. He was always the silent type, but mostly because he was shy and honestly never knew what to say. Most call him anti-social, but Bella knew better. She knew the other side of him that he rarely let anyone see. Maybe that's what had got her into this mess. Curiosity got the better of her. She watched rain drops slide down the windshield before the wipers slid across clearing it of water.

Edward was driving at a very slow and unusual pace. He was always speeding, and the boy had never had a ticket in his life. Bella looked at his perfectly sculpted face and wonder why God hadn't blessed her with the amazing good looks he had. She also wondered why he didn't use them to his advantage. Of course he naturally had girls crawling all over him but he was always hunch with his hands in his pockets and rarely made eye contact during school hours.

His hair was unkempt and he had a remarkable jawline with a perfect nose with a sexy little bump in it. His height was almost unnatural as he was almost 6'4 and he was very lean with some upper body muscle. Bella noticed how long his fingers were and smirked internally when her next thought was - that's not all that's long on him. She had to stop thinking such things, because that is what got her in this mess. He glanced at her making brief eye contact and looked back to the road scratching his jaw. She noticed the usual stubble growing and seeing it brought back memories.

* * *

><p>For some reason she liked it. Shouldn't she not like it? She shook any thoughts from her head and focused on what was happening because what was so wrong, seemed so right. Edward pulled his shirt over his head right after pulling off Bella's. He returned to hovering her again and was nibbling behind her ear as their faces fumbled with each others jeans. After taking those off Edward kissed her lips passionately before moving down to her neck.<p>

Her hands found their way to the back of his neck and tangled themselves in his soft hair. His lips roughly kissed up her neck and to her ear where he took the lobe between his teeth lightly, and she let out a gasp as his stubble scratched the side of her face as he moved to her ear.

"Have you ever fucked him?" He growled lowly.

"I've never done.. that. Ever." Bella murmured embarrassed.

He pulled back and looked at her funny before he smiled lightly and started kissing her again, but this time it wasn't rough, it was tender but still full of lust. Their bodies moved together almost gracefully as they lost the last few pieces of clothing and Edward disappeared for a moment which Bella assumed was to get a condom and was back in less than a minute. They seemed to almost fit together as Edward held Bella in his arms.

She knew she was making a mistake that night, but she didn't know it would come back to haunt her.

* * *

><p>Bella was shook from her thoughts as Edward hand lightly touched her arm and she realized he had parked the car in front of her house. She looked over to him and he stared out at the house and she smiled sadly. Should she tell him? What if he never talks to her again? Would his reaction be that bad? Before she had time to think of any other thoughts or think over the words about to leave her mouth she turned to him and said it.<p>

"I'm pregnant."

The words almost sounded dirty. Like bad words she would never say in front of her parents because they would not tolerate that language. Like she would tell her parents anyways. Bella looked at Edward face which remained emotionless, like always, but she still tried hard to read his reaction. Tears all of a sudden cascaded slowly down her face before she could realize she was finally crying. Edwards green eyes met her deep brown ones and he thought he could just melt in them.

"Is it his?"

The words that left his mouth cut her deep, and now her tears weren't from her own disappointment but from the anger she felt at the horrible but sensible accusation. She opened the door prepared to get out and slam the door and run into the house and never look back at him but she paused with one leg out and looked over her shoulder at him.

"It's yours. You're the only one I've had sex with. So go fuck yourself." She said before slamming the door and running up to the house.

She noticed no one was home and for which she was grateful, she needed time alone and time to think. She unlocked the front door and slammed it shut as well before kicking off her shoes and walking into the kitchen and tossed her coat onto the table against the right wall. Bella stood in front of the island and rested her hands on the smooth counter top of it and a sob racked through her body.

The front door then opened and closed and footsteps approached the kitchen. She tried to compose herself and wipe the tears from her face and act like nothing was wrong, when in reality everything was just horrible. Strong arms wrapped around her torso as Edward pulled Bella so he could feel her against him. His nose was in her hair and Bella sighed before pulling away from him. She turned towards him looking at his face as he stared down at her.

"Are you going to.. get rid of it?" He whispered, suddenly too close to her face.

"No! I don't know how you could even ask that." Bella said offended that he had basically asked if she would kill her own baby.

"What are you going to tell him then?" He murmured his voice even and face blank.

"I.. I'm not. I'll have to get him to sleep with me so I can say its his.." Even hearing the words come out of her mouth Bella knew this was horrible.

She was disgusted with herself. She was not only a cheat but she was now a liar. What had her life come to? If only she had a time machine so she could go back in time and fix her mistake. She would have never slept with Edward Cullen.

"Are you serious?" He glared at her, his eyebrows together.

"What else can I do?" Bella cried.

"What.. What else can you do? You can leave him and be with me!" Edward raised his voice slightly. Her parents would never approve of Edward.

"I'm so sorry.. He cant know. It would hurt him so much, I cant do that to him and my parents.." Bella started crying again.

"You know.." Edward paused looking at her in disbelief. "I knew you were a lot of things, but I definitely thought you were different.. but you're just like the rest of them." He growled storming out.

"Edward, please-" She chased after him but was met with the slam of the front door. "-wait.." She whispered falling to her knees sobs racking her body.

Bella quickly made her way upstairs needing to lay down. She got to her room and flopped down onto her bed. Was she seriously going to do this.. seriously going to keep this baby?

Remembering no one was home she cried louder than necessary, but it felt good. Relieving. Alice was most definitely shopping with her little crew of whores and wannabes and Emmett was probably harassing nerds with his jock friends somewhere. Her dad was probably still at the office, as was her mother.

Her parents were going to be upset. They would be _furious._

They wanted her to be married to a man who would take care of her or also known as a man who was rich. Bella and her siblings weren't allowed to socialize with anyone outside their parents social circle.

Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents, we both forty years old. You could say they were happy. They were the perfect family on the outside, but on the inside everyone was different. Having three kids after just escaping high school was a chore. Especially since they were all only a year apart, but they somehow managed to pull it off. Renee worked in Interior Design in Seattle. She travelled a lot for her job as she was good at it and many people wanted her decorating their home. She was good at her job. That was undeniable. She was perfect for it because she had a bubbly personality and when she entered a room she had this aura about her that made her easy to talk to, so she had a very extended social circle.

Unlike Charlie. He was a quiet man, and didn't express much because he didn't ever know what to say.. but he did love his family very much and cherished his beautiful wife. He owned his own Lawyers offices and was pretty decent at doing his job. He did work in Seattle, Vancouver, San Francisco and even New York city. So it was safe to say when he was home he was glad when his family was there with him because he hated being alone. It was also safe to say the Swan's had a hefty bit of money in their bank account.

First born was Emmett. Curly dark brown hair almost black like Charlies and had ocean blue eyes like his mother. He was tall like his father and built very well, and when you first saw him you would be scared by all the muscle and you should be if you were after his baby sisters, but besides that he was a big cuddly teddy bear. He was completing his final year of high school and would be going to university with his long time girlfriend Rosalie Hale. Emmett was a jock of course, being captain of the football and basketball teams, and had befriended almost everyone in the school, he was just so lovable.

Middle child was Bella. She had darker chocolate eyes than her father and her hair was dark brown and long and curled at the ends like her mothers except when in the sun her hair seemed to have a red tint in it while Renee's was short and mostly reds. She was thin with all the right curves and had pale skin and almost seemed breakable, very delicate. She was captain of the cheer leading squad and was at the top of the high school food chain. Not to say people feared her, but people looked up to her as a role model and most girls wanted to be her. Secretly Bella hated every moment of being "popular".

The baby of the family was Alice. She had a bob haircut similar to her moms, but her hair colour was black like Charlies. She also had pale skin and was thin with big hazel eyes. Sometimes Emmett joked "her eyes could see into his soul". Only in her second year of high school Alice was well known as she was a ball of fun. She was always happy and nothing brought her down. For such a small girl she held more energy than Emmett who was twice her size. She was one of the smallest of the cheer leading squad and was grade A student. She was also one of the best at track and field and badminton as she could move very fast with quick reflexes due to her size and energy.

So it seemed like the perfect family on the outside. They were all successful at something and always seemed flawless during family outings, but they all felt something missing whether any of them cared to admit it or not, they all had problems.

* * *

><p>Bella climbed out of Emmett's Jeep as he pulled into Forks High school parking lot, Alice behind her. They were dressed in their blue, gold and white cheer leading uniforms with their hair in perfect ponytails as they had a pep rally today followed by a football game against a school from Seattle. She plastered a smile on her face and made her way through the lot looking for her boyfriend. Jasper stood beside his black ducati bike and Bella thought that it wouldn't be as safe to ride on it anymore with her pregnant.<p>

He stood talking to their mutual friend Mike Newton. He had a chubby baby face with blue eyes and a almost bowl cut like hair. He was lucky to make it on to the football team, he was wimpy. Jasper turned his head slightly noticing Bella. His blonde hair flopping on his forehead he smiled brightly at her and she couldn't help but crack a big smile as well. He wore dark jeans and his letter-man jacket white a white t-shirt underneath.

"Hey, baby!" Jasper totally ignoring Mike as he strode towards Bella and scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. "I've missed you!" She giggled until he stopped spinning and put her on her feet, his arms still wrapped around her.

Bella smiled but didn't say anything but leaned up and put her lips to his quickly and pulled away. Jasper smiled and leaned down kissing her and deepening it. She felt it was slightly inappropriate for out in public and lately would have to remind Jasper they were in a public place and make him stop. His hands were on her hips holding her to him and after a moment longer her hands on his chest pushed him away and she smiled innocently as he winked at her and let go looking around for Emmett.

All of a sudden Jasper stumbled back because someone bumped shoulders with him.

"What the fuck man?" Jasper turned towards whomever did it.

Bella looked over his shoulder to see Edward in a grey sweater with the hood up and his friends Ben and Paul. Emmett, Mike and Tyler immediately came over and Jasper and Edward stood face to face. Both of their shoulders raised. It was well known at Forks High that the jocks and the punks fought often.

"Got a problem Whitlock?" Edward murmured calmly. His green eyes never leaving Jasper's face.

"Yeah, maybe you could watch where you're going, trash?" Jasper growled.

"Jasper, please-" Bella began.

"Shut it, Bella." Jasper snapped cutting her off and her mouth immediately closed.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that, man!" Edward put his hands on Jasper's chest and shoved him backwards. Jasper looked shocked when Edward moved towards Bella.

"Are you telling me what to do riffraff?" Jasper shoved him back, effectively removing him from his course towards Bella whose eyes were wide in fear that the boys would fight each other.

"Yes I am. Because clearly you do not know how to treat a woman properly." Edward said getting up in Jasper's face.

Edward stood, hovering over Jasper's 6'0 foot frame. Emmett stood in front of Bella shielding her from Edwards view while Tyler and Mike flanked Jasper puffing their chests out trying to look intimidating. Paul and Ben stood behind Edward snickering. Mr. Simpson came out of the main building and straight for them and Edward shoved Jasper once more before the graying haired man ordered him too the office.

Jasper laughed as Edward walked beside Mr. Simpson to the office and Edward turned around and flipped him off. Bella gave Jasper the excuse that she had to use the bathroom before class started and walked towards the building next to the main one before stealthily slipping into the main building and walking towards the main office. She sat outside Mr. Conner's office while waiting for Edward to come out and looking at the clock on the wall which read 8:50 am. Class started in ten minutes, could she really afford to be late? No, she had time.

All of a sudden the door opened and Edward stormed out slamming the door behind him and walking quickly down the hallway. Bella jumped up and ran after him.

"Edward!" She called catching up with him and he turned around slowly. His hands were shoved in his pockets and and his hood was down showing his messy hair. "What was with the parking lot stunt?" Bella glared up at him.

Edward looked around the halls quickly before grabbing her arm and dragging her into a supply closet that was half empty. He locked the door and their chests were practically touching as there backs were against the walls.

"He had his tongue down your damn throat in the middle of the student body!" Edward almost growled out.

"So? He is my boyfriend!" Bella growled back. Why did Edward always have to be so frustrating? She thought. This is why they wouldn't work out.

"So you haven't told him yet?" Edward murmured leaning into her.

"Of course I haven't told him and I don't plan on it." Bella sighed.

"Why can't you see we would be good together. I could help you raise the baby. We could be a family.."

Edward put his hand on Bella's flat belly and then pressed his body against hers so she was up against the wall. He buried his face in her neck and his lips kissed and sucked her skin. Bella gasped but couldn't help it when her hands found a way to his hair and brought his face to hers. Edwards hands roamed from her hips to her ass and squeezed and lifted her up. Without a second thought Bella wrapped her legs around Edwards hips as he thrust against her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth and Edward took that as encouragement.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" Bella gasped out. The only thing separating them was his jeans and the thin panties she wore underneath her cheer leading skirt.

"Why can't I control myself around you?" Edward groaned into her mouth.

His hands left her ass and made their way under her shirt and squeezed her round breasts Bella whimpered and pulled his hair which only made him crazier. The ball rang which stopped their movements. Bella sighed disgusted with herself and Edward removed her legs from his waist. He ran his hands through his hair and looked down at her as she straightened out her hair and smoothed her skirt. Bella was internally battling with herself on the inside. This thing between them could never be love or attraction. It was just a fling.

Edward was too immature for her. His grades were poor and he constantly drank alcohol and did drugs. Bella could not see herself with someone like this in her future, raising their baby. Even though it was his, she just couldn't see him being responsible. If she left Jasper for Edward she could see herself possibly marrying him, but it would be a small wedding because of the lack of money. Her parents would cut her off and never speak to her again and it would be likely that Edward would never go to college.

The battle still went on..

"Bella." Edward whispered getting her attention. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Please." He begged her silently to be with him. "I'm sorry." Bella quickly said leaving the supply closet.

She ended up being late for class because she actually ended up going to the bathroom. Hiding in the stall, trying not to let anyone hear her cry.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think :)<p> 


	2. Confusion

**_I don't own anything except the plot-line!_**

_Sosososososooooooooooooo SORRY! It's been like a month since I last updated, but real life does get in the way sometimes and I know you guys probably don't want to hear my excuses. This chapter is messy because I still haven't found a beta.. Dx , I know I suck. So here it is then; enjoy!_

_~quinn_

_p.s I am a "Notebook" fan, see if you can catch where a twisted it in a bit_!

p.p.s I have been trying to add this chapter for more than a week, so you can blame FanFiction for being a total d-bag and not letting me -.-

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_She lies and says she's in-love with him, can't find a better man_

* * *

><p>Bella avoided Edward for the rest of the day and stayed by Jasper's side during lunch so Edward wouldn't come up to her. What was she suppose to say to him? I'm having your baby but I am going to continue dating my current boyfriend? Every time she was around Edward she mesmerized, like she couldn't control her actions around him. He was the definition of tall dark and mysterious and caught most girls attention, but with his shitty attitude he couldn't keep a girl around for long.<p>

After attending all her classes, and being on time for them, Bella was standing out in the parking lot beside Jasper's bike. He usually gave her a ride home and he had said he wanted to talk to her in private after school. She was nervous to say the least. What if Edward told him and Jasper dumped her? She would have nothing, her parents would certainly disown her and kick her out. If Jasper left her she would have no where to go.

Jasper soon came out of building C and they got on his motorcycle and headed to Bella's house. Jasper only had one helmet and he made sure Bella wore it every time she rode with him. Ten minutes later they sat alone side by side on the beige leather sofa in Bella's living room.

"Bella, you know how much I care for you right?" Jasper smiled and grabbed Bella's hands and brought them to his lap.

"I do." She kissed his cheek.

"I.. I think I'm in love with you." He blurted out. Bella's mouth opened in a 'O' shape as the words hung in the air. "Well not think, I know I am." Jasper stuttered. He quickly let go of her hands getting off the couch and kneeling down in front of her. Bella gasped and her hands immediately covered her mouth. "This isn't a proposal!"

"It isn't?" Bella sighed in relief.

"Ouch.. don't sound too relieved." Jasper feigned hurt.

"I'm sorry! I just don't think I'm ready for that yet.." Bella bit her lip and Jasper was dazzled for a minute.

"As I said.. This isn't a proposal. This is a promise."

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny ring. It was a simple white gold band with two intertwined hearts and the hearts had small white diamonds in them. Bella gasped as she looked at the ring and tears came to her eyes. This amazing man wanted to give her a promise ring. Jasper's cheeks where red and his curly blonde hair flopped on his forehead as he held the ring out to her.

"Bella, I love you. I know it's too early to say I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I want you to be mine, forever."

"I can't believe you bought that. It's way too much.." Bella sighed, but she couldn't deny how happy it made her.

"Stop it. You deserve the best." Jasper smiled.

"I love you." Bella murmured. _But I'm not in love with you._

Bella held out her hand as Jasper slipped the ring on. It was a little loose but looked nice on her hand. She smiled through her tears and leaned forward planted a huge kiss on Jasper's lips. He climbed back onto the couch and made sure his lips stayed connected to Bella's. They continued kissing and soon were in full make-out mode. Both of them panting as Jasper pulled Bella's shirt over her head and Bella pulled off Jasper's. Jasper's hands moved up her torso and to her bra clad breasts. Bella moaned as he squeezed them.

Jasper's hands grabbed Bella's hips and brought her onto his lap so she was straddling him. His hips rocked into hers and hers to his, but this seemed all to familiar to Bella. Guilt plagued her, but she had to do this. For the sake of her future. Her hands tangled in Jasper's curly hair, and it felt weird. Different weird. He kissed her neck and she didn't feel any stubble. His lips were a bit chapped and not moist and supple. His hands grabbed her hips and grounded her into himself.

"Jasper!" Bella moaned out loudly throwing her head back which caused Jasper to groan in ecstasy.

"We.. don't have to do this.. if you're not ready." Jasper mumbled between thrusting his hips and kissing Bella. "I don't want you to feel obligated because-"

"I want too." Bella reassured. Jasper tended to ruin the moment by talking to much because he got nervous.

Bella's thin underwear under her skirt and Jasper's jeans where the only barriers. Bella couldn't help but think of earlier in the day.. She shook the thoughts from her mind and focused on Jasper. Her tiny hands reached down and started undoing the button and zipper on his pants and in no time she pulled out his penis. She had seen it many time before when she would give him hand jobs and this time wasn't any different for Jasper, but for Bella she felt the guilt eating her.

Jasper's hands made quick work of her underwear and she stood up and kicked them off as Jasper shimmied his jeans down to his knees. Bella quickly climbed back onto his lap. Their kisses even hungrier than before. Jasper bit her bottom lip and Bella clawed at his shoulders. A wave of lust went threw her causing her to rock her hips and Jasper's member grazed her clit causing her to moan out in pleasure. She kept trying to lower herself on to him, but his firm hands held her hips.

"Jasper, I need you." She pleaded.

"_Condom_.." Jasper mumbled against her neck. "We need a condom."

She gave him a confused look, but then realized that he wasn't intending to get her pregnant.

"Emmett. He'll have one in his room." Bella stood up quickly and grabbed their discarded clothes giving them to Jasper. "Go up to my room, and I'll be there in a sec." She smiled and kissed his lips.

He kissed her in return and they jogged upstairs. Jasper going down the hall to Bella's room on the left and Bella going to the first door on the right. Emmett's room. Bella usually tried to avoid her brothers room at all costs. He always had his girlfriend in there having loud sex when their Mom and Dad weren't home and it just smelled plain funny. His room was semi-clean thanks to Renee always bugging him, but there were multiple clothing articles strew across the hardwood flooring.

Bella looked in the end table beside his bed thinking he maybe hid them in there since it would be convenient. No luck. She looked in his closet and under his bed and still no luck. She looked between his two mattresses and and found nude magazines and she shuddered putting them back. She then decided to chance looking in his dresser sock drawer. She moved around underwear and socks and found nothing, but then she found a balled up sock at the back and she reached her hand in and pulled out a foil packet.

Excited, Bella ran out of Emmett's room making sure nothing looked touched and called out Jasper's name as she ran down the hall. He came out of the room and smiled walking towards Bella shirtless. At that moment the bathroom door opened and Alice came bounding with only a towel wrapped around her tiny body and ear buds in as she held her iPod in her hand listening to obvious loud music. Not looking where she was going she ran right into half naked Jasper.

Alice yelped as they fell over and Jasper groaned as Alice elbowed him in the stomach by accident. Bella stared at the scene before her mortified. Alice's eyes went wide and her and Jasper both stared at each other which Bella determined was shock and embarrassment. They both got up and Alice gave Bella an apologetic glance before running to her room, the towel almost falling off her. Bella sighed miserable. Something always had to happen to her and ruin _everything_.

Bella took Jasper's hand and lead him to her room and they both sat down on her bed. She smiled awkwardly at him and held up the condom before tossing it across the room and onto her desk.

"I see you got it.." He chuckled, but it sounded weird to her ears. Sounded forced.

"Yeah, but you're probably not in the mood anymore." Bella sighed tiredly as she fell back onto the bed.

Jasper chuckled again but this time nervously. "Well yeah.. especially with your sister in the next room." "Oh my God.. I think I just scarred my baby sister for life." Bella giggled as Jasper fell down beside her on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"I suppose it's for the best, the game starts in two hours so I gotta go warm up soon anyways." Jasper smiled before sitting up and putting his shirt on.

Bella walked Jasper out and kissed him goodbye before he drove away and she went back in the house. She would probably have to have a talk with Alice but that could wait for later. Alice had a bad habit of not keeping her mouth closed. Charlie and Renee knew about her relationship with Jasper and the only time he was allowed over was when one of her two parents were home. Bella had been grounded for a month when they were holding hands sitting on the couch and her father had come home.

Not feeling to well she decided on making a small sandwich before fixing herself in her bedroom mirror, making sure she looked perfect for tonight's game. Bella joined Alice in the foyer and then exited the house and got into the small black SUV that Alice and Bella had to share and they made their way to Forks High football field. Some people already crowded the bleachers while the boys were in their equipment stretching on the field.

Alice made small chat with Bella even though they didn't really have much in common besides the fact that they were sisters. It seemed almost awkward now because of the whole Jasper incident but neither of them brought it up, both just wanting to pretend it never happened. They joined the other girls and did their stretches and went over their routine before the bleachers became so full that people were standing in groups along the side lines. The big lights turned on illuminating the field since it was almost twilight.

That was the depressing part about fall. The sun set quicker and the days grew short and cold. After much anticipation the game soon started. Bella cheered Jasper on from the sidelines while the other girls cheered on their boyfriends as well. The crowds cheered and every time Jasper got tackled she winced almost like she was feeling his pain. At one point he got called off to rest as he twisted his ankle slightly.

Soon half time was there and the girls did their routine while the crowd hooted and hollered as they finished it with a pyramid with Bella on top. After they got done the crowd clapped and they moved off the field to let the other teams cheerleaders go. Bella was extremely thirsty and went over to the concession stand to get a cup of water and drank it greedily and walked over to the bleachers to throw it out in a nearby garbage can. She looked back to the field and the other teams girls were just finishing and the guys on both teams seemed to enjoy it.

All of a sudden Bella got chills up her spine, but not really the bad kind, and a blue flannel covered arm brushed hers gently as he stood beside her. She looked up his way quickly meeting his eye before glancing back to the field.

"Still haven't told him yet, huh?" Edward said his voice quiet.

"_Edward_.." Bella said warningly.

"What are you going to do once you start showing?" He murmured with almost a hint of sympathy.

Bella turned and looked up at him with her big brown eyes and they mesmerized him. She never realized how beautiful she actually was and Edward couldn't help himself when his hand reached up to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face which startled her. Bella's hand automatically came up almost to block his and she brushed the hair out of way herself. Edward huffed but it was cut short when he noticed the thing on her finger.

"What the hell is this?" He growled grabbing her hand. The game had started again and most people weren't paying attention to them.

"A promise ring!" She said angrily and tried to yank her hand away from his.

"You are planning on marrying him?" Edward glared, "And having _my_baby with him?" He said the last part in a harsh whisper.

"What choice do I have? _He_ can support me!" She knew it was a low blow, but Jasper had money and would be able to raise the child well while Edward didn't have much of a future.

"Don't you feel this between us?" He motioned back and forth between them as if there was some sort of energy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered looking away.

"You're not in love with him, and you know it." Her head whipped back and she looked him in the eyes.

"Stay out of my life." She growled before turning away and walking down the side lines of the field because she was suppose to be on the teams side.

"It's not about security, it's about following your heart!" He chased after her grabbing her by the arm and turning her to face him.

"Excuse me!" She pushed him with her free hand. They started to cause a scene and many people noticed.

"He's got a lot of money, that's the only reason you're with him!" He yelled. It struck her deep because it was like he was inside her mind.  
>"I hate you, you bastard!" Bella yelled back.<p>

People started to murmur and many watched in concern as the two argued some even thought about breaking it up, but they didn't.

"Hey!" A voice called. Bella and Edward both  
>looked to see Jasper running off the field while the game was still in play. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" He took off his helmet tossing it to the ground.<p>

With that Jasper pulled back his fist and it connected with Edwards face sending him flying backwards. Bella struggled to stay up as Edward had a hold of her arm but he quickly let go as he hit the dirt. The whole crowd went "_Oh_!" and a rowdy crowd of boys were chanting the word "_Fight_". Edward quickly got back up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled her eyes big and almost watery.

Edward ran towards Jasper tackling him to the ground. The two fought back and forth and one of the referee's blew the whistle and the coach and a teacher ran over and pulled them apart.

"I swear to God if you ever touch her again!" Jasper threatened as Mr. Hawkins held him back.

"Come at me Whitlock! You got nothing you piece of shit!" Edward yelled as Mr. Smith dragged him off the property.

There was a wave of whispers among the crowds of people as Jasper was hauled toward the locker room and Bella felt alone as everyone stared at her. She felt her face flush and she quickly walked towards where she parked her car as the hot tears streamed down her face. Embarrassment flooded her and she needed to get out of there. She got in the car and drove home finding her father asleep on his recliner in the living room and she quickly went up stairs and showered, peeling off her cheer leading outfit in disgust. She didn't even deserve to where that anymore. She was a horrible person.

After getting pajama shorts and a tank top on she went and sat on her bed with her little lamp beside her bed on. She looked around at the light purple walls that barely showed because of all the posters she had put up with Alice and Jasper the one time, thinking of him she picked up her cellphone and dialed his number. _No answer_. So she dialed a different number. They picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" His voice was deep.

"What were you thinking?" Bella whispered quietly in what she hoped was a angry voice but came off as sympathetic.

"He doesn't own.. you. He.. Can't-" He was paused and seemed a bit distant.

"What are you doing?" She said irritated he wasn't paying attention to her.

All of a sudden a knock at her window made her jump. She looked over and saw Edward smile and wave. She ended the call and went and opened the window for him and he clambered in as quietly as he could and took his shoes off. They stood quietly for a moment and Bella gained the nerve to look up into his eyes and noticed how bad he looked. A dark shadow was forming on his cheek bone and his lip had a cut and dried blood was on the end of his nose.

"I'm _so_ sorry." She whispered and Edward all of a sudden grabbed her into his arms and she stilled at first put relaxed into his touch.

He kissed the top of head and then nestled his face into her hair inhaling her sweet scent of freesia. Her head was against his chest and she smelled some sort of cologne but something more manly that was a natural appealing scent. After a moment she pulled away and stared at him. He gave her a crooked smile but winced. Bella bit her lip and grabbed his hand and led him too the bed before pushing him down and putting her index finger to her lip to tell him silently to remain quiet.

She slipped out of her room and to the bathroom grabbing the things she would need to fix him up. She came back and he was exactly where she has left him. Bella hopped onto the bed her shorts riding up a bit, Edward didn't fail to notice, as she tucked her legs underneath her and she took the damp cloth and began cleaning the dried blood off his cheek as gently as she could.

"I'm suspended for 3 days." He chuckled rolling his eyes.

"You should of just stayed away, like I said."

Bella grabbed the polysporin and smoothed some on the cut on his cheek. He hissed in pain pulling back slightly. She then moved to his lip and dabbed at the dried blood on his lip. Bella was focused intently on it while Edward's mouth hung open and he stared at Bella. She was so close, almost close enough for him to kiss her. With that thought he brought his hand up to cup her cheek causing Bella to gasp and drop the cloth.

Edward's emerald green eyes stared at her intensely and she was sure he was trying to "_dazzle_" her, as she dubbed the sultry looks he gave. His face moved in closer and she couldn't find herself moving away. She was frozen. But she jumped all of a sudden out of his touch as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, fast.

"Get in the closet!" She whispered frantically, pushing Edward off the bed and into the closet closing the door locking him in.

She grabbed the things she was using to fix him up and put them under her bed as she heard three quick raps at her door before it opened. Alice bobbed her head in her eyes wide with what seemed like worry. Bella smiled at her as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and Alice remained in the doorway.

"Thanks for waiting for me.. I don't mind having to walk home." Alice feigned hurt.

"Oh Alice.." Bella realized she had left her there all alone. "I was just so upset and needed to get out of there-"

"I'm just kidding Bella! Jessica gave me a ride home. It's understandable, what Edward did was pretty embarrassing." Alice blabbered.

"Edward..? He didn't really do anything Jasper was the one who started the fight." Bella defended him without knowledge.

"Right. Why was he even talking to you anyways? Poor people are just so.. ew. Stay within your social class." Alice laughed at her joke as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"Yeah I know." Agreeing with Alice was easier than arguing with her and she just wanted her to leave so she could talk with Edward "I'm really tired so.." Bella was trying to give her a hint.

"Oh okay, night Bella!" Alice was so chipper for such a long day and at almost ten at night.

Bella sighed in relief as she closed the door and and heard her walking back downstairs. She ran a hand threw her hair and opened the closet door. Edward went right over to the window and started putting his shoes on. She was confused. _He was now leaving? But he just got here!_ She didn't like that her thoughts were revolving around the bronze haired boy at her window.

"You're leaving?" Bella asked quietly as she moved towards him her arm touching his gently.

"Is that obvious?" Edward said rather rudely, flinching from her touch.

"Why are you being an asshole all of a sudden?"

"Are you that dense? Think about it. You know why."

"Excuse me?" Bella's temper flared.

"You heard me."

As he said that Edward climbed out the window and crawled down the tree next to her window without looking back. Bella watched him go get into his car across the road. She didn't know why she was so upset, but she slammed her window down with a force that could almost shatter the glass. She washed the bloody cloth and threw it into the laundry basket before sulking to her room and collapsing on her bed.

Tears came to her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall again today. She couldn't. Tears were a sign of weakness her mother always taught her. There was a picture of Jasper with herself on her nightstand and she grabbed it. Her friend Lauren has taken it during the summer they went down to LaPush. Jasper had his arms wrapped around her and was intently focused on her face as he tickled her, and Bella had her head thrown back in laughter and struggled to get away. She hadn't even known someone had took a picture. She never particularly liked it because she looked silly laughing.

Jasper had put the picture in the frame and told her how beautiful she looked. The moment that the camera caught them was so surreal and just them. It was like a movie moment or something. Jessica had said to Bella that love was written all over Jasper's face. Bella didn't know what love was.. she was to young to love. _Right?_

She put the picture back her thoughts revolving around what Jasper would say if and when he found out that she was pregnant. All of a sudden her cellphone rang. She grabbed it quickly and smiled holding it to her ear.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"I am now." Jasper sighed.

She could almost hear the smile in his voice. She almost thought about telling him the truth for just a second, but she couldn't ruin their future. No, she _had_ to do this.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome c:<p> 


	3. Anger

_So this is a very short chapter, but a chapter's a chapter right? Sorry I haven't updated much I have been extremely busy with work, but summer is now here and I am hoping to get more time off :)_

_This is still an unbeta'd mess of a story, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. _

_~quinn_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot-line!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Something always brings me back to you, it never takes to long_

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the incident and Bella had planned on ignoring Edward, but he did that perfectly for her already. She wanted to talk to him apologize for whatever made him so angry, but every time she was near him or saw him he was manage to get away from her as quickly as possible. Plus the fact that he and Jasper hated one another didn't help. If anyone saw her with Edward it was sure to get back to Jasper and he would be pissed at her if she talked with him.<p>

She didn't want to be a bad girlfriend now did she?_ Oh wait, she already is._

Bella had been having such horrible and guilty thoughts, but she deserved them for what she had done. She now stood in the lunch line at school waiting to get to the front. Bella scanned the room looking for him, but he wasn't here. All of a sudden Jasper popped up beside her with a bright smiled and kissed and hugged her.

"Who you looking for?" He smiled.

"Um.."

"It was me wasn't it?" He winked

"Yeah." She said quickly, put on a fake smile and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. "I missed you over the weekend."

"Oh.." Jasper looked at her, "I need to te-

"Next!" The lunch lady said and Bella figured Jasper would just tell her after she ordered.

"Can I have a large fry?" Bella smiled digging in her pocket for money.

"Large fry? Really Bella? Aren't you worried about getting kicked off the cheer leading team? You are already getting a bit chubby." He laughed poking her arm.

She didn't know what to say. Did he actually just say that or was it just her imagination? Bella looked to the lunch lady who was looking at him in what seemed like shock. She was humiliated by her own boyfriend! Why would he say such a thing to her? Tears stung the back of her eyes but she held them back not wanting to make more of a scene.

"Actually, can I have a garden salad?" Bella barely managed to say.

She paid for her lunch and ignored Jasper's rambling about the football team and the next game. She didn't care. Grabbing her salad she left the cafeteria, Jasper may have called out after her but he thought she either didn't hear it or maybe ignored him. Jasper went with she didn't hear him, she _had_ been distracted lately.

Bella walked down the basically empty halls. Besides a person or two, everyone ate in the caf or was out enjoying the last as the warm weather before the fall came. She wanted to be alone. Determined not to let the tears fall she walked aimlessly until she came to an end of a hallway she didn't recognize, it was closed of with yellow caution tape. She looked behind her. _No one_. She quietly slipped under the tape and wondered down the dusty hall.

She then realized this was the hall they were renovating. It was the music and tech hall. That's why she didn't recognize it because she had never taken any classes that were down this hall. Her parents had forced her to take classes like Biology, Chemistry, Leadership Course, Fitness course etc. It was all extremely _boring_ and tiring. She wanted to have a fun class like Music or Photography. Bella quickly stumbled down the hall and entered a random room that was unlocked and she closed the door and looked around.

The room was big and very dusty at the moment. Most of the walls were stripped and plastic hung down from them, they were replacing dry wall, which made sense since this school was almost a hundred years old. Random tables with plaster and measurements were scattered around the room, she tripped a few times but moved further into the room. A few tuba's and trumpet's sat in the corner which meant this was obviously the music room and she smiled finding a spot to sit down to eat.

It was very silent for awhile and she leaned her head against a guitar amp all of a sudden a sweet melodic harmony filled the room and she bolted right up forgetting her salad. Bella walked towards the noise and pushed her way through the plastic which lead to an even smaller room that was empty except for a piano and.. _Edward? Edward played the piano?_

Her mouth opened slightly as she watched him play. It was light at first but then got really sad and sinister. Edward stopped playing after a few minutes much to Bella's disappointment and he let out a heavy sigh his shoulder hunched. He couldn't focus on anything, not even piano. He rubbed his temples letting his forehead fall to the keys with a clunk and groaned miserably. Bella wanted nothing more than to comfort him but she was mad at him right now.. _wasn't she?_

So confused with her emotions and not wanting to get caught spying, she backed up and went back towards the door and of course with her terribly bad luck she tripped over a piece of dry wall and gasped as she heard movement from the other room. She quickly opened the door and ran out down the hall and around the corner before Edward could see her. She didn't want him to be more angry with her then he already was for no reason.

After avoiding Jasper all day and walking home from school Bella sighed heavily and dropped down onto her bed.

Alice was in her room giggling about something with a friend while Emmett was watching a football game on the flat screen with Mike in the living room. Why couldn't she just get some peace and quiet? She groaned and hid her head under her pillow, dozing off slightly after awhile. Suddenly she sat bolt straight up as a hand rested on her knee.

A scream was about to leave her mouth but a long hand covered it before she could make a noise. Her eyes wide and she looked and saw who was sitting on her bed beside her. Green eyes. Bronze hair. She sighed and pushed her hand away from her hand threw a pillow at him as he grinned.

"Why are you here? Better yet _how_ did you get in here?" Bella glared at him laying back down on her bed.

"I climbed through your window." He smiled down at her crookedly.

"That doesn't explain why you're here.." She rolled her eyes.

"To see you.."

"Why I thought-"

Bella didn't get to finish her sentence as Edward crashed his lips to hers and she stilled at first but responded immediately afterwards. Her lips attacked his and he climbed on top of her so he was in between her legs. They pulled apart for air and his lips assaulted her neck and she whimpered running her hands through his hair and he groaned moving his lips back to hers. His hands cupped her breasts swiftly through her shirt and then down to her hips bringing them up to meet his. She moaned when his erection hit just where it needed to go.

She then realized what she was doing again and her hands went to his chest and shoved him slightly. He pulled away and looked down at her confused by it. He leaned in to kiss her again but Bella shoved him harder and he rolled off to lay beside her. He was still panting and you could clearly see the boner in his pants and Bella wanted him so badly, but what she was doing was wrong. She had a boyfriend. _Jasper!_ She ran her hands through her hair frustrated by the whole situation.

"We can't do this.." She sat up against her headboard.

"I want you, Bella." Edward sat up beside her.

"You can't have me.." She sighed. "How come you don't get that?"

"Your having _my_ baby. We obviously had to have had sex for that to happen, which would involve some sort of.. I don't know, _feelings_?" He was starting to get frustrated.

"I feel for you as a friend and I was drunk off cheap wine coolers courtesy of you." She huffed annoyed.

"Sorry I didn't get any hundred dollar champagne _your highness_."

"You know what, I don't know why you're here and frankly I don't care. Get out." She stood up from her bed and Edward did the same.

All of a sudden Bella's bedroom door opened and there stood her mom. She looked at Edward and smiled brightly.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you had a friend over. I was just coming to tell you dinner is ready.. Your friend can join us too." She smiled brightly. But it was fake in Edwards mind.

"No thank you, I was just leaving." He murmured as politely as he could before going around her and down the stairs.

He passed by Bella's father and they gave each other curt nods and Emmett and Alice noticed him walk by the kitchen before he exited the house. Renee and Bella soon came downstairs and they all ate in silence for the most part. Alice usually provided them with lots of conversation but she was quiet tonight for some strange reason and she left straight after supper to a friends house apparently. Bella and Alice had been drifting apart lately and she didn't know why..

Charlie and Renee went to the den while Emmett and Bella did the dishes. Even Emmett was unusually silent Bella noticed, she tried making conversation but he was short with her. Just completely shutting her down and not even trying. She was confused. _Had she done something wrong..?_

Afterwards she went to sit with her parents in the living room while Emmett excused himself to call Rosalie. It was silent for awhile and her parents made idle conversation. Renee was on her laptop doing God knows what and Charlie was going through some papers while watching a football game. Then she heard her father grunt. The kind of one that means he does not approve. See looked to him and saw her mother shaking her head while her Dad looked at her over the tip of his glasses.

"Next time a friend comes over I would like you to ask for permission, Bella." He said in a neutral voice returning to sorting papers.

"Sorry. He just showed up unexpected.." Unexpected. What a word to define her life right now.

"It was a _boy_?" His eyes went wider and he looked at Renee pointedly. "You better ask for permission next time missy." His voice teetering anger.

"Well you guys weren't home yet.. It's not that big of a deal."

"Rules are rules Bella." Renee spoke up, eyes not leaving her laptop.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not a child anymore, I am seventeen years old." Bella started getting angry now.

"Don't talk back to your mother." Charlie took off his glasses.

Bella frowned how her mother never even stuck up for her when her own father picked on her all the time. She stood up and marched upstairs making a point to slam her door. She never had a good relationship with her dad. Dad sounded nice and comforting to her ears. That was the last thing she thought of when she thought of Charlie. He was her father for all intents and purposes, if even that. She was naturally close to her mother because of her giving birth to her and all.. but it just wasn't the relationship she wanted.

Her mother went with whatever her father said. What Charlie says goes. He was the boss and he made that clear, which angered Bella. It wasn't the turn of the century anymore and women deserve to be treated with respect and have every right to be in charge and give orders. Renee was never that woman.

Before she fell asleep that night Bella promised herself she would never let herself get trapped in a relationship like that.

* * *

><p>Bella hadn't see Jasper all morning. It was almost like he was hiding from her. He had asked her to have lunch with him, but she wasn't feeling entirely hungry. The morning sickness made her feel all kinds of nasty. She sat in the cafeteria beside Jessica and Lauren as the rambled on about something oh so secretly as Bella looked around the the room. No Jasper in sight. Maybe he meant to tell her to meet him by his bike.<p>

She quickly exited the building and found Jasper beside Emmett leaning on his Jeep. As soon as her dear brother saw her he left with his hands in his pockets his pace faster than usual. She tried to get his attention to ask him what was up but he stared at the ground and totally ignored her. Why was everyone against her recently? _Karma_ was the only word that came to mind.

She shrugged and quickly walked towards Jasper who was silent and didn't even greet her. Not even the slightly head nod.

"Hey.. What's up with everyone lately?" She joked.

"I don't know why don't you tell me what's up, Bella?" Jasper said rather rudely.

"What are you talking about..?" _Seriously, what is every-ones problem?_

"Why was that douche bag Cullen at your house last night, huh?" Jasper growled his name and pushed off the Jeep.

"Edward?" _How did he know about that?_ "He.. He was just borrowing some study notes off of me, that's all." Bella said irritated.

"He has no business talking to you. Stay the fuck away from him!" Jasper sneered walking away.

"Excuse me, but I am allowed to have friends! You can't control me!" Bella called after him, he turned to look at her.

"Except him. Anyone but him Bella. I swear to God if.." Jasper's face was turning red as Bella took a few steps towards him.

"Huh? What? If what, Jasper?" She put her hands on his chest and shoved him.

"If he ever touches you, I will fucking _kill_ him."

"Don't touch him." Bella glared.

"Now you're defending him? I swear if I didn't know any better I would think you liked that kid a bit to much."

"He's my_ friend._ That is all." She couldn't believe how angry he made her.

"That's all? I've seen the way her looks at you Bella. I'm not stupid, he obviously has a thing for you. He must be pretty stupid if he doesn't see that you are with me.." Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella bringing her to him. Her anger dissipating the slightest. "He's_ trash_ Bella. You shouldn't be friends with poor worthless people."

"You're an asshole." Bella pulled away and shoved him backwards. "You know what?" She took off her promise ring and whipped it at him. "Fuck you!"

And with that she left with tears in her eyes.

Jasper didn't call after her or anything. She was pretty sure they caused a big scene in the parking lot but she walked back into school and pretending nothing had ever happened, and she went to all her classes like a _good girl_. After school was over she was certainly not getting a ride with Jasper nor Emmett. Alice was no where to be seen, but Edward was standing beside his car and Paul was looking in her direction and smiling as she walked towards them.

Bella tapped Edwards arm once she reached them and Paul chuckled and walked away and Edward quickly removed his hod smiling at her.

"Want a ride?" He gave her his best crooked smile.

"Sure." She smiled back.

Things were sometimes shitty, but they always ended up getting better. _Hopefully._


End file.
